robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alternate Heat Winners (2012) Basepage
Alternate Heat Winners (2012) was a fantasy tournament held on Robot Wars Wiki to decide which robot would win each series if the result of every heat final was reversed. It was based on the original Alternate Heat Winners discussions held on Forum:Alternate Series & Competitions. Series 1 Grand Final Killertron vs Mortis vs Wedgehog vs Demolisher vs REALI-T vs Skarab: Mortis won Series 2 Semi-Final 1 Gauntlet: Disruptor eliminated Trial (Pinball): Technophobic eliminated Arena *Demolition Demon vs. Inquisitor: Inquisitor won *Chaos vs. Oblivion: Oblivion won Semi-Final 2 Gauntlet: Havoc eliminated Trial (Pinball): The Mule eliminated Arena *All Torque vs. Loco: All Torque won *Ivanhoe vs. Onslaught: Onslaught won Grand Final Eliminators *Onslaught vs. Oblivion: Onslaught won *All Torque vs. Inquisitor: All Torque won Playoff *Oblivion vs. Inquisitor: Oblivion won Final *Onslaught vs. All Torque: All Torque won Series 3 Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Diotoir vs. Behemoth: Behemoth won *X-Terminator vs. Cerberus: X-Terminator won *Ultor vs. Suicidal Tendencies: Ultor won *The Big Cheese vs. Dreadnaught: The Big Cheese won Eliminators *Behemoth vs. X-Terminator: Behemoth won *Ultor vs. The Big Cheese: The Big Cheese Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *King Buxton vs. Pussycat: King Buxton won *Darke Destroyer vs. Napalm: Napalm won *Invertabrat vs. Aggrobot: Inverabrat won *Panzer vs. Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won Eliminators *Invertabrat vs. Napalm: Napalm won *King Buxton vs. Berserk 2: King Buxton won Grand Final Eliminators *Behemoth vs. Napalm: Behemoth won *King Buxton vs. The Big Cheese: King Buxton won Playoff *Napalm vs. The Big Cheese: The Big Cheese won Grand Final *Behemoth vs. King Buxton: King Buxton won Series 4 Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Mortis vs. Atomic: Mortis won *Gemini vs. Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won *Razer vs. Kronic The Wedgehog: Razer won *101 vs. The Morgue: 101 won Eliminators *Razer vs. Suicidal Tendencies: Razer won *101 vs. Mortis: Mortis won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs. Little Fly: Bulldog Breed won *Knightmare vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Raizer Blade vs. Eric: Eric won *Behemoth vs. The Steel Avenger: Behemoth won Eliminators *Behemoth vs. Bulldog Breed: Behemoth won *Eric vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Grand Final Eliminators *Razer vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Razer won *Behemoth vs. Mortis: Behemoth won Third Place Playoff *Mortis vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Mortis won Grand Final *Razer vs. Behemoth: Razer won Series 5 Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Stinger vs. 3 Stegs To Heaven: Stinger won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Prizephita Mach 2: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Rick vs. Diotoir: Rick won Losers Melee *3 Stegs To Heaven vs Prizephita Mach 2 vs. Diotoir: Prizephita Mach 2 won Eliminators *Stinger vs. Prizephita Mach 2: Stinger won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Rick: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Crushtacean vs. Corkscrew: Crushtacean won *Bulldog Breed 3 vs. Reactor 2: Bulldog Breed 3 won *Fluffy vs. Kat 3: Fluffy won Losers Melee *Corkscrew vs. Reactor 2 vs. Kat 3: Reactor 2 won Eliminators *Crushtacean vs. Bulldog Breed 3: Bulldog Breed 3 won *Fluffy vs. Reactor 2: Fluffy won Grand Final Eliminators *Stinger vs. Fluffy: Stinger won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Bulldog Breed 3: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Third Place Playoff *Fluffy vs. Bulldog Breed 3: Fluffy won Grand Final *Stinger vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Stinger won Series 6 Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Vader vs. Raging Reality: Raging Reality won *Stinger (11). vs. X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Chaos 2 (5) vs. Shredder: Chaos 2 won Losers Melee *Vader vs Stinger vs. Shredder: Stinger won Eliminators *Stinger vs. Raging Reality: Stinger won *Chaos 2 vs. X-Terminator: Chaos 2 won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Barber-Ous 2 vs. Anarchy: Anarchy won *Disc-O-Inferno vs. Hydra: Disc-O-Inferno won *Panic Attack (8) vs. Supernova: Supernova won Losers Melee *Barber-Ous 2 vs. Hydra vs. Panic Attack: Barber-Ous 2 won Eliminators *Barber-Ous 2 vs. Supernova: Supernova won *Disc-O-Inferno vs. Anarchy: Anarchy won Grand Final Eliminators *Chaos 2 vs. Anarchy: Chaos 2 won *Stinger vs. Supernova: Supernova won Third Place Playoff *Stinger vs. Anarchy: Stinger won Grand Final *Chaos 2 vs. Supernova: Supernova won Series 7 Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Spawn Again vs. Tetanus Booster: Spawn Again won *IG-88 vs. Lightning: Lightning won *Ceros vs. Tsunami: Tsunami won *Kat 3 vs. Robochicken Robochicken won Eliminators *Spawn Again vs. Lightning: Spawn Again won *Tsunami vs. Robochicken: Tsunami won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Judge Shred 3 vs. Ripper: Ripper won *Mighty Mouse vs. Iron Awe 2.1: Iron Awe 2.1 won *The Steel Avenger vs. Big Nipper: Big Nipper won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Tiberius 3 S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Eliminators *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Big Nipper: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Ripper vs. Iron Awe 2.1: Ripper won Grand Final Eliminators *Spawn Again vs. Ripper: Ripper won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Tsunami: Tsunami won Playoff *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs. Ripper: Ripper won Grand Final *Spawn Again vs. Tsunami: Tsnuami won Corrected line-ups During the competition, the line-ups for the first round of the semi-finals were set up to match the line-ups from the real-life semi-finals on which the competition was based, with the runner-up of each heat taking the same place in the draw that the winning robot from that heat had taken in the real series. After this point, the line-ups were randomised, so they no longer matched the real-life draws. After the competition, certain series were revisited to discover whether the result would have been different if the competition had matched the real-life line-ups throughout each series. These "corrected line-ups" would not affect the official results from the original competition, but were set up purely out of curiosity.